


Drinks

by EllieRose101



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieRose101/pseuds/EllieRose101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Slayer, a Pirate, a Vampire, and a Savior walk into a bar…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinks

One Shot

Emma and Hook had been in the new Sunnydale just under a week and, despite missing everyone in Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest, they were liking it. There was plenty of action around, for one thing.

They had decided to go for a walk at sunset, only to be set upon by what they first thought was a gang. Soon it became evident the ‘gang’ were otherworldly, and after more than just Killian’s wallet. He and Swan hadn’t too much difficult knocking them down, but they couldn’t seem to knock the fanged creatures out. That’s when a couple of bleached blonde warriors barreled into them and turned the vampires into dust.

“Bloody hell!” Hook exclaimed – making his rescuers share a significant look.

“Uh… you’re probably wondering what just happened, right?” said the female of the pair.

“Yeah,” said Swan. “Don’t bother trying for an excuse. Were those… vampires?”

Another significant look. Then the male blonde began circling the newcomers to the town. Killian went back to his fighting stance, which he had let slack after the vamps had been dusted.

“Don’t suppose you’re from Cleveland?” asked the female.

“Cleveland?” Swan questioned.

“Yeah. That’s where the other hel-“ Buffy broke off into a cough. “Uh, nevermind.”

“Look, why don’t you just back off and tell us what’s going on here, mate?” said Hook to Spike.

“Why don’t you tell us why you’re here?” Spike replied.

For a moment, a small smile flitted across Killian’s lips as he recognized the shared accent.

“We’re on honeymoon, actually,” said Swan.

A third shared look between Spike and Buffy, and then they both burst into heavy fits of laughter.

“Well, you picked a bloody good place for it!” Spike exclaimed, before gesturing to Buffy. “We went to Greece, ourselves.”

At that, Hook relaxed a second time, offering his hand. “I’m Killian. This is Swan.”

“Emma Swan,” his wife amended.

“Nice to meet you, Emma, Killian. I’m Buffy, this is-”

“The name’s Spike,” he interrupted, shaking Killian’s hand.

“Interesting,” Killian commented. “I do tend to go by Hook.”

Despite himself, Spike found himself grinning at the moniker. It seemed like he and the stranger had a lot more in common than just being English.

“How about we escort these two to Willy’s?” he suggested to Buffy.

“Sometimes I wonder if it’s any safer than the graveyards,” she joked before agreeing that, yes, it sounded like a fine plan. “You were saying we needed to blow off some steam, and we’ve been patrolling every night this week, so far. I call for beer.”

“Yeah, just as long as you don’t overdo it, Slayer,” Spike drawled, not realizing what he’d said.

“Slayer?” enquired Hook, his eyebrow raised.

“Nice one, genius,” Buffy chided.

“Some people say I’m a savior,” said Swan, in a weak attempt to comfort Buffy. “I’m not sure I agree with it, though.”

“O’course you’re the savior, Swan,” Hook told her, pride thick in his voice.

“Savior of what, exactly?” asked Spike.

“Oh, y’know, people. My town, mainly.”

“Tough gig,” Buffy commented, sharing a knowing look with Spike. “So, how about that drink?”

 

\---

 

Later, in the bar, everyone was merry and sharing war stories, of a kind.

“You’re probably not going to believe this,” said Hook. “But I lost this hand. For a long time.”

Spike shrugged. “Yeah. Had my own chopped off, too, once upon a time.”

Killian looked at him. “That so?”

“Yeah. Thankfully the misses’ ex was in charge of an evil law firm, and they had the guys who could sew them back on.”

“No kidding,” exclaimed Emma. “And I thought _our_ lives were crazy.”

“Aye,” said Hook, as Buffy leaned over to her husband and whispered, loudly, “You never told me that.”

Spike looked embarrassed. “I didn’t?”

“No. Who did that?”

“Dana.”

“Oh.”

When Emma and Hook looked at Buffy quizzically, she assured them that Dana was, “much better now. Barely attacking humans at all, these days.”

 

A little while later, the conversation moved on again…

“Wait. _Captain_ Hook? No way! I thought meeting Dracula topped it.”

Emma looked surprised at Buffy’s casual name drop, but not _too_ surprised. It made the Slayer curious.

“You know any other people that are supposed to be fictional?” she asked.

“Oh, you have no idea!” said Swan.

**Author's Note:**

> Some people have commented on this fic in the past, complaining that I've portrayed Hook as English. I know the actor is Irish, but it's never actually stated in the show where Killian is from. Being from Northern Ireland/the UK myself, it is my professional opinion that he purposefully tries to sound British.


End file.
